Typically dynamic connections for digital subscriber line (DSL) services are created “on demand”. When a network request is received by a DSL modem, the DSL modem establishes a connection to the network. After a period of network inactivity the network connection is terminated. This termination procedure is used to free up network resources to service other customers.
The problem with this approach is that during the time taken to build a connection, the end user is unable to use network applications. This can cause a noticeable delay to the end user that is viewed negatively and interferes with normal usage of the DSL connection. In addition some applications will appear to fail because the network connection cannot be created in the time window that the client application expects.
A second alternative, which is implemented in many consumer gateways is to constantly maintain a connection. From an end-user perspective, this solution works very well. From the perspective of the network provider, this is undesirable because network resources are being consumed even when the end user does not require network connectivity.
Currently telecommunication providers and other internet service providers (ISPs) are either deploying or planning to deploy digital subscriber line (DSL) routers and point to point over Ethernet (PPPoE) modems to replace currently deployed ADSL modems in the consumer and small business markets. Surveys have determined that a majority of home users disconnect their DSL PPPoE connections while they are not in use. This is primarily done for security reasons. This is accomplished by using a graphical user interface on Ethernet PPPoE client software to open or close the PPPoE session.
However, DSL routers and PPPoE modems don't provide an easy method to disconnect the PPPoE DSL connection. The current method is to connect to the router using a web browser and go through a series of browser windows to select the disconnect/connect tabs. Many users have more than one PC or other device connected to their routers, so if they simply turn the router off, they will also turn off their LAN connections. These users typically want to continue using their LAN to allow local PC's to communicate and to print/share files, while their wide area network (WAN) is disconnected for security reasons. Unplugging the WAN cable at the router is not a good solution because frequent plugging/unplugging will damage the jack.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of selectively connecting and disconnecting DSL network communication paths.